tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Proninist Party
The Proninist Party are a workers' party, named for and formerly led by Chairman Andrei Pronin. Their current leader is General Boris Ivanov. They appeared in 1016 AE, succeeded in taking over Remonton for a while and conquered Scundia and Eastern Maar Sul although they failed to conquer all of Maar Sul when they were beaten back in the Second Battle of Maar Sul. They have recently become members of the Crimson Coalition. History Rise of the Party The Proninist Party was formed in the spring of 1016 AE by Andrei Pronin who had seen how dissatisfied the people of Remon were under the leadership of squabbling barons. He promised people freedom, and people took the bait. He quickly grew his party into a force to be reckoned with and gathered skilled commanders such as Boris Ivanov under his wing. The party took the city of Remonton by surprise, ousting the Stewards' Council and installing Commissar Sergei Malik to the throne while Andrei Pronin sent his cronies to do the same to other cities while he moved the bulk of his followers to Scundia which he easily conquered by promising Scuns free cake. After the takeover of Scundia, Pronin made Pavel Serdiuk a Premier of the land before the army moved to invade Maar Sul. The invasion was swift and merciless thanks in part to secret financial backing by the Matheson Crime Family. Soon Pronin found himself at the gates of the kingdom's capital, Maar Sul City, and began a year-long siege and war of attrition against the remaining Maar Sulais Loyalists. Meanwhile the Proninists lost hold of their Remonian bases thanks in part to the actions of several militias and a resurfaced Grand Alliance. In the spring of 1017 AE, the Alliance moved its armies to Maar Sul to aid the Loyalists against Proninists. Andrei Pronin finally gathered enough forces to break into the capital, hoping to seize it before the Alliance's arrival. Although initially successful, he was eventually beaten by the young King Gerard Aurelac in what became known as the Second Battle of Maar Sul. Pronin was captured and his forces retreated, but before his followers could regroup and reclaim him, Pronin was found murdered in his cell by an unseen assassin. The Party learned of Pronin's fate not long after, but before they could avenge his death, the Alliance's army led by King Marcus Sarillius of Remon entered the Maar Sulais capital to boost the Loyalists' forces. Taking over the capital would have to wait while the Party hastily elected a new Chairman: General Boris Ivanov who had been one of Pronin's most trusted officers. Siding with the Coalition The combined forces of the Alliance, which Maar Sul joined, soon began a counterattack against the Party's strongholds around various cities, most notably Victoire. However, the Proninists had prepared their defenses and wouldn't be driven out easily. Scundia also remained under Proninist rule for the time being while the rightful King Khasra III was living in exile. The Party found itself at a loss. On the one hand it could keep the cities it had taken, but it knew that sooner or later the Alliance would get reinforcements from Remon, and then the war would turn in Maar Sul's favour. It was then that Ivanov and his cohorts were contacted by Totenkopfs who proposed that the Party sides with them and the Rebels and form an alliance of their own to oppose the Grand Alliance. After negotiations with the Totenkopfs' representative Simon and the Rebel commander Glaurung Losstarot, the Proninists decided to side with them and formed the Crimson Coalition, the Alliance's dark counterpart. Thanks to a new boost in numbers due to the Coalition's resources, the Proninists were stronger than ever. However, due to their new allegiance to the Coalition, they also had to aid the rest of the Coalition in its campaign against the Magicracy of Alent in Libaterra. The Party sent one of its deadliest men, Major Vladimir Putin, to help annihilate any local thieves who didn't side with the Coalition. New Challenges Troubled brewed on the horizon, however, when the Party found out that one of its strongholds in Port Dunross had fallen to a new enemy which turned out to be the True Aurelac faction. Thanks to help from the Coalition's spies, the Party learned that the True Aurelacs intended to overthrow King Gerard and put Prince Geraden Aurelac on the throne of Maar Sul. After careful consideration and strategy meetings with the Coalition Council, Boris Ivanov decided to withdraw his forces from Eastern Maar Sul for the time being and let the Alliance and the True Aurelacs clash. He'd eventually return with his men and destroy whoever of the two factions was left standing after the civil war had concluded. In the meantime he'd help the Coalition in its war effort against Alent. Putin's violent and somewhat reckless actions in Libaterra while weeding out the criminal elements had a surprising setback for the Party. The major's "purges" annoyed an influential thieves guild named the Union Workers which finally had enough of the Coalition's and the Proninists' meddling and attacked several Party members in Etheril, almost leaving the city in ruins. Since then the Union did its best to hamper the Coalition--and the Party--in any way possible. Although this new foe from the criminal underworld complicated matters, the Proninists continued their campaign. They eventually aided the rest of the Coalition in the Battle of the Rivers where they breached Alentian territory although they momentarily ended up in a stalemate with the Union which had come to aid the Alentian defenders. While the battle raged in Northern Libaterra, Boris Ivanov led his men and Maar Sulais reinforcements south towards Reign with hopes of entering Alentian territory from the southern passage and thus making a pincer move against the Alentians who were focused on the north. Culture Armor and Emblems The Proninists wear armor or other clothing with a mix of black and red. Their flag is a white compass rose on a field of red. Beliefs "Workers of the world, unite! You have nothing to lose but your lives, your freedom, and all of your worldly possessions!" "We have cake, and it's not a lie!" Notable members *Andrei Pronin - founder and former Chairman of the Party (dead) *Boris Ivanov - general and current Chairman of the Party *Ivan Chernenko - captain of the second cavalry *Mikhail Gorbachev - colonel of the Eastern Maar Sul army (dead) *Pavel Serdiuk - premier of Proninist-occupied Scundia *Sergei Malik - former Commissar of Remonton *Vladimir Nabokov - Malik's right-hand man (dead) *Vladimir Putin - major and covert ops specialist, current Commissar of Etheril See also *Crimson Coalition *Horseshit *Proletariat *Scundia *Second Battle of Maar Sul Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Factions Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Proninist Party Category:Third Age